


Burn

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Songfic, Thor is Guardian somehow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Сердце тем временем уверенно качает огонь по венам, и, глядя в эти ясные глаза, она забывает о следующем вдохе.Занято.Он недалеко ушел от истины.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Очередное АУ, где все выжили. Тор опять неофициально состоит в Стражах х)  
> Частично вдохновилась фильмом "Белоснежка и Охотник 2".  
> Все еще не уверена, что попадаю в канонные характеры.
> 
> Песня: Ellie Goulding - Burn

\- Знаешь, я давно хотел сказать... - начинает Тор, и сердце Гаморы помимо воли совершает какой-то немыслимый кувырок. - А, впрочем, неважно. Забудь.

\- Что ты хотел сказать? - она не намерена менять тему. Не сейчас, когда они впервые за столько дней остались одни.

\- Да нет, это правда неважно, - пытается настаивать он, но Гамора лишь приподнимает бровь.

\- Неужели?

Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Он взгляда не отводит: сердце бьется гулко, оглушающе, так, словно ему места не хватает в груди.

Пауза явно затягивается, и Тор все же решается ее прервать.

\- Я полторы тысячи лет прожил. Много женщин встречал за это время. Много прекрасных дев-воительниц... - он вновь на мгновение умолкает, затем заканчивает негромко: - Но такой, как ты - никогда.

Ее вмиг жаром окатывает, во рту пересыхает. Голова начинает слегка кружиться.

\- Твоя красота и ярость в бою покорили меня.

\- И почему же ты решил, что это неважно? - только и спрашивает она.

\- Потому что твое сердце уже занято. Вряд ли я могу на что-то рассчитывать.

Сердце тем временем уверенно качает огонь по венам, и, глядя в эти ясные глаза, она забывает о следующем вдохе.

_Занято._

Он недалеко ушел от истины.

\- Но все нормально, - продолжает Тор бодро. - Я хочу сказать, мы ведь можем быть друзьями, это здорово. Я не собираюсь мешать твоему счастью...

Гамора резко закрывает ему рот ладонью. Пока он осмысливает происходящее, она говорит очень тихо:

\- Я не с ним.

Рука медленно соскальзывает с губ. Она не отрываясь наблюдает, как сменяются эмоции в его взгляде: изумление-недоумение-осознание.

Гамора замирает на полувздохе, когда он - до дрожи осторожно - касается ее лица, ведет пальцами по щеке. Кожа у него теплая, хоть это тепло и не сравнить с тем пламенем внутри, которому она позволила разгореться слишком сильно.

И, отвечая таким же прикосновением, всматриваясь в прозрачную бездну его глаз, теперь заполненную чем-то подозрительно похожим на нежность, Гамора понимает, что оно не собирается угасать.


End file.
